The WCNG Team: Lost Princesses
by AngeliqueKat
Summary: After 14 years of disappearance, The WCNG Team boys head out to Noyil to find their lost sisters. Will they succeed or fail? Rated T for some gore, suggestiveness and colorful cursing. This is a 'Next Generation' Winx story, by the way.
1. Missing Sisters

**So, he he...kill me already.**

**I know I have been deleting stories here and there, but inspiration comes and goes, and I can't manage to many stories. By the way I wanted this story up soon so I decided to post it up. Don't hate me!**

**If you want to see Matt, Brook and Ang's look, they are up on my profile, just look under 'There Goes My Heart Links' (which I have to rename) and you'll find the links there. I also have Ang, Lott's and Matt's Character ID's up on my DeviantART under the same name 'AngeliqueKat', so go ahead and check that out ;D**

**Now, before I kill you all with my droning, here is 'The WCNG Team: Lost Princesses' chapter 1! (by the way, WCNG means 'Winx Club New Generation')**

* * *

><p>Helia looked at his son, disappointed.<p>

"Matt, you are not leaving to Noyil." He said sternly. Matt turned, pissed off. He had explained his family and headmasters so much it was already getting on his nerves.

"Dad," Matt sighed. "Ang, Lott, Moni, Lily, Brook, Mel and Fawn have been missing for 14 years. Our only clue is that they live somewhere on Earth. Devin, Ray, Ellis," he cringed. "Josh, Eden, Nick and I are going to see if we can find them and bring them back."

"You are not going – who am I kidding." Helia sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Matt looked at him weirdly.

Matt was a muscular and healthy 19 year old on his 3rd year on Red Fountain. He had short honey brown hair that is naturally messy, blue eyes and light skinned. "I…I have missed Fawn and Lilith." Helia said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"So have I." Matt said, offering a sympathetic smile. He looked down at his suitcase.

"When are you leaving?" Helia asked, his voice hoarse as he looked at Matt.

"Tomorrow." Matt answered. The door busted open to show Devin grinning proudly. "I have blackma – oh! Hey uncle Helia." Devin looked at Matt.

"What were you going to say?" Helia asked Devin.

"I have black cats." Devin said quickly. Helia gave Matt a look. "Good luck, son." Then he left the room, Devin glaring at Matt.

"It's not my fault you didn't knock." Matt shrugged as he closed the door. "What were you going to say?"

"I got in contact with Mr. Nebula. Remember him?" Devin said as he sat on his bed.

"The hotel manager we always jumped when we were little?"

"Exactly. Turns out he owns another 5 star hotel in Noyil, and has the room under the huge penthouse they have empty. I blackmailed him into letting us stay for a month – for free." Devin grinned.

"What are we going to do without you?" Matt laughed as he finished packing his toiletries and zipped his suitcase shut, shoving it under his bed. "Don't you miss Brooklynn?"

"Honestly, I miss both Fawn and Brooklynn." Devin sighed, making Matt glare at him. "Fawn _is_ my sister, you know that right?"

"Yup." Devin laughed as he got off the bed and took out his own suitcase, plotting it on top of his bed. He went to his drawer and began stuffing anything he first saw. Talk about messy.

"Hey guys." Eden sighed as he entered the room, wearing a grumpy expression as he pushed back up his glasses.

"What's up?" Matt asked as he popped open a can of orange fizzy soda from their mini refrigerator.

"Ellis got in trouble, _again_, and the teacher yelled at me, thinking that I was Ellis, _again_." Eden groaned as he took out his suitcase and grudgingly took out some clothes.

"I hate Ellis." Matt said.

"You both have hated each other for quite some time. 14 years? And just for a _girl_? I would understand if it was for some video game or weapon, but a girl…" Devin drifted off. Matt threw him a deadly glare.

The trio shared a dorm room that was somewhat crowded, mixed with Eden's inventions, Devin's dirty clothes and Matt's weapons, but they were best friends. Even though Eden might seem nerdy in first sight, he was tough and strong-built, somewhat timid. He had short orange hair and cloudy blue eyes, along with a muscular body. Devin had short dark brown hair, and was also a strong headed person. He had brown eyes and also had a muscular body. He loves to cause chaos in the most unexpected moments.

The 3 were the best fighters in Red Fountain, also the most popular, with the other boys behind. Despite being chick magnets, they had already handed their hearts to 3 certain girls; Ang, Fawn and Mel, and it didn't look like they were going to give it back anytime soon.

Devin had many relationships, but none of them excited him in anyway. He was a ladies' man, a bad boy, what girls were attracted to. But there is this one girl that really wants him; Marionette, fairy of the skies, also called Mari. He hardly put any attention to her; he had fallen in love with Fawn.

Matt had 3 relationships in all of these years, but weird enough none of them were filled with love – well, in his side. The girls were just ecstatic to have such a hot boyfriend. But there was this one girl that really wants to be with him; Allen, the fairy of illusions. Allen had this huge crush on him and would do whatever to be with him, even if it means harming the girl he was with at the moment. But, as usual, Matt had fallen in love with Ang, and never paid attention to Allen.

Eden was not much of a ladies' man; he was more of a reserved type of person. Despite this there was a girl who had fallen in love with him but he hardly put any attention at her; Pamela, the fairy of trees. He ignored her since he had fallen in love with Mel.

There was just 1 problem that stood in between Matt and Ang.

Ellis.

Ellis had also fallen in love with Ang, and was what every girl liked; a total bad boy and awesome fighter. He was more sure then Matt that she would prefer Ellis, which annoyed Matt.

"I wonder if the rest are ready." Eden said as he finished packing up his blueprints then began to stuff his huge laptop in.

"I met up with Ray and Josh, and they packed this morning." Matt said as he finished his soda and threw it in the garbage can. There was a knock on their door.

"Expecting anyone?" Matt and Eden asked Devin in unison. He shook his head no, confused. "Might as well open." Devin grunted as he sat up and walked to the door only to be ambushed by a girl. Matt and Eden looked down, terrified.

"Fucking shit, Mari get the hell off of me!" Devin yelled as he struggled to get up.

"Hi Matt!" Allen smiled, batting her eyelashes. Matt gulped.

"Eden!" Pamela yelped as she also jumped him, causing them to fall on the ground. Then Matt himself was ambushed, falling off of his bed and landing on the ground with a not agreeable thud. The 3 boys groaned in unison.

"Dammit Mari, have you been eating?" Devin asked. Mari got off immediately.

"Allen," Matt sighed. "Not to be mean…ok actually I do, but you have gotten fatter." Allen gasped and jumped right up, making Matt grin as he sat up.

"Pamela, please get off of me." Eden pleaded. Pamela rolled her eyes and hesitantly got off, making Eden sit up, gasping for air in total exaggeration. Matt and Devin grinned at their genius friend. It was his way of saying that Pamela herself was pretty heavy.

The boys stood up, dusting their clothes, then looked at the girls who had been patiently waiting for them.

"Despite your rude greeting, I am extremely happy to see you! You haven't called, and I have been so worried!" Mari ranted at Devin, poking him.

"Oh my god Matt, why are you suddenly being so mean?" Allen asked the boy aforementioned, making him roll her eyes.

"Eden, I am extremely disappointed at you, but I still love you." Pamela smiled, patting his bicep. Despite his kind nature, Eden stepped back.

"Listen up you annoying brat," Devin said. "No, you annoying brat_s_. We do not like you! And far worse would we _love _you! I prefer to be hanged cruelly then being forced to say that we love you. It's sick, we feel stalked, go troll around Ellis, I'm sure he would gladly accept your lovey-dovey shit. Now out!"

Devin pushed the girls out and slammed the door shut. "It's about time I admit that." Devin grunted as he toppled over his bed again, pulling out his sports magazine. Eden and Matt grinned at each other.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

_Devin and Nick_

"Cell phone?" Layla asked Devin.

"Got it." He answered smoothly as he threw it up in the air and caught it, throwing it in his open suitcase.

"Clothes?"

"Been done."

"Toiletries? Young man, I will simply not let you walk in different realms to stink it up-"

"Mom, I have it." Devin groaned.

"How about you, Nick?" Layla asked, spinning her head at her son. He grinned sheepishly and nodded. Nabu walked towards them, placed a kiss on Layla's right temple and looked at his sons in approval.

"Are you warriors ready for some real action?"

_Eden and Ellis_

"Hey dad, do you have the new update that I need for my laptop? On our way to Noyil I would like to install it into my laptop." Eden asked his father Timmy as Tecna was talking seriously with Ellis, who had on his cherished leather jacket.

"Right here, son." Timmy smiled at his son as he took out a CD from his pocket. "Take care for your mom and me."

"Sure thing. Do I need to babysit Ellis?" Eden asked sarcastically as he gratefully took the CD and slipped it into a pocket on his suitcase. Timmy couldn't help but grin. "If he gets out of control, he's all yours."

"Nice." Eden grinned as he looked back at his older brother and his mother, who seemed pretty tense as her voice rose and Ellis only looked at her, bored. "Why don't you go help mom?"

_Ray_

"Ray, sweetheart," Stella said as she embraced her son tightly. Ray smiled at her as soon as they parted. She wiped a tear off and looked at her son proudly. "Take care and bring your sister back."

"You heard your mom. Come here you little rascal." Brandon laughed as he engulfed Ray in a tight hug. "You're getting stronger." He noted.

"Cordatorta isn't an easy cookie." Ray grinned as he picked up his suitcase. "I love you." Stella told Ray.

"Love you both too." Ray said, this time joining the trio into a heartfelt hug.

_Josh_

"Josh, please take care of yourself." Musa sighed as Riven handed Josh his suitcase. "After what happened with Mel and Moni, I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry mom, I got the boys." Josh assured her. Riven looked at his son.

"Sometimes you can't always expect them to have your back, son. One day they'll backstab you-"

"Riven!" Musa hissed sharply. "Josh, forget about what he said."

"But take it seriously." Riven warned.

"Riven…" Musa said through gritted teeth.

"Ok ok, I will shut up." Riven said, raising his hands in defense. He threw Josh a secret wink, who recognized it. Musa engulfed Josh in a hug.

_Matt_

"I don't know what I was thinking to let you go." Helia mumbled as Flora hugged Matt. When she pulled away, she looked at Helia, who looked back. She tilted her head towards Matt, telling him with her eyes to 'do something'. Helia looked at his son who had been looking at his friends.

"Matt," Helia sighed. Matt turned his head to face his father. "Good luck son. And bring Fawn and Lilith with you."

"Sure thing dad, you know I never let you down." Matt grinned as they shared a manly hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it?<strong>

**Please do review! I need to post this up on my DeviantART soon so I hope y'all enjoy this.**

***Noyil is a made up planet, you'll understand why I am going to make them go there soon!**

**-Kat**


	2. The Sucker Punch

**Sorry this chapter is short - I still need to do a _bunch_ of homework. Damn school.**

Lilith grunted as her lady-in-waiting pulled on the corset strings, causing Lilith to curse quite colorfully and let out some pretty violent coughs.

"Oh, I'm so sorry mistress." Her lady-in-waiting mumbled as she finished tying the strings and collected her skirts, running out of the room.

"Yea you better run you-" Lily began, but turned her head to see Ang herself having problems walking straight. Her unbearable curly velvet hair was collected in a petal pink net, her small and innocent face features seeming to become bigger. Her dress went well with her looks; a simple pink petal gown with an extra tight corset, making her chest pop out a bit more, which caused the small teen to wrap a matching shawl around her.

"Lily," Ang gasped. "Stupid mother fucking ladies-in-"

"Whoa-ho, calm your language." Lily said. "You're usually the nun here, and I don't mean in clothes."

"When daddy gets here, I'll rip the face out of Mandy. An ex-stripper doesn't deserve to be my 'effin lady-in-waiting." Ang huffed as she plotted herself down again a red crimson loveseat. "Ooh, I like your dress."

Lily walked in front of her body-sized mirror, looking at herself. Her long honey brunette locks were tied in an elegant bun, a dark green small bonnet sitting slightly tilted on her head. Her dress was a dark green dress filled with ruffles and rich features, but the corset…gosh the corset was more uncomfortable then sitting on a chair with spiky silver points planted on it. Just like Ang, the corset had made her chest pop out slightly, so blushing, Lily reached for a long yellow wrap. "Stupid Mariah." She grunted as she tried to walk in her dress.

Embarrassingly, she only walked a few feet before falling over her skirts. Ang broke into giggles, but still got up to help her flushed friend up. Lott walked in, but in a much simpler dress with no corset, making Ang drop Lily.

"Lott, how the _hell _did you get that dress?" Lily asked as she tried getting up.

"Let's just say Daddy wasn't happy with me," Lott smirked. "I punched the hell out of Cassidy. She quit and Dad got pretty pissed."

"I wish I could punch Mandy." Ang pouted, not paying attention to her struggling friend.

"Oh, I could but I didn't think of doing that." Lily said as she finally got up. "That's it, next time I see Mariah I'll beat her senseless."

"And I'll record it." Lott grinned.

"No need to stand up, Moni coming in!" Moni said proudly as she walked, almost tripping, into the room. Lott, Ang and Lily stifled their laughter as behind Moni appeared Mel, properly lifting up her skirts and walking in elegantly, but tripped and lost balance, falling over Moni, causing the twins to fall in the floor with a hard thud.

Not being able to contain their laughter much longer, the trio broke into laughter, almost crying.

"Augh!" Mel yelped as she climbed off her twin and supporting her weight with the wooden carved chest aside her, stood up and fixed her dress slightly. Moni stayed on the floor, not being able to stand.

"Uh, help here?" Moni grumbled as Mel turned and helped her twin up. As soon as they stood up, they looked at their friends, the laughter dying down.

"Oh Mel, you always crack me up." Lott said as she wiped tears away, cleaning her hand with the flimsy fabric. "Seems like Loretta didn't show any mercy to you 2 either."

"To hell with Loretta." Mel mumbled. Moni only rolled her eyes and pushed Lily off her chair, causing Lily to fall out and Moni to sit on the seat. She wore a grin on her face as Lily ranted angrily as she once again battled her million skirts to get back up.

"Look, I heard around town that there will be this costume masquerade party." Moni said enthusiastically. "Over at the duchess Loyne's daughter's ballroom, across town. Every teen in town is invited and there is no need to have a title to attend, it's just for fun."

"Is there dancing?" Brook asked as she walked in, clutching her skirts. Behind her appeared Fawn who looked as beautiful as ever; but the clutching-the-skirts-part didn't seem to look attractive. Mumbling, she took a seat on Lily's bed, Brook aside her.

"Yup." Moni grinned. "Here's the thing, it's a costume masquerade party, and I was sorta hoping Fawn could make something up for us."

Fawn blinked.

"Me?" She asked. The girls nodded. "With what? I'm sure Mariah won't lend me any fabric before interrogating why I even need it in the first place."

"That's why … snatching exists." Mel grinned. "I'll get you the fabrics from the tailor's wing. Just tell me which one you need and you'll have it in your hands in no time."

"Awesome, operation MGTM slash CPIAFD." Moni smirked.

"Wha-"

"It stands for operation 'Must-go-to-masquerade slash costume-party-in-a-few-days." Moni explained. The girls collected each other in 'Oh's.

* * *

><p>"Arriving at the Ocean Hotel in 3 …" Eden began as he clicked a few buttons to settle to ship on the roof.<p>

"Uh, Eden –" Matt began, pointing at the pool sitting on the roof.

"Holy sh-!" Devin yelled as they landed in the water, half of the ship sticking out of the pool. Hotel guests ran terrorized to the elevator, a few kids all looking at the ship, expecting blood.

"We're fine!" Ellis hollered as he opened the hatch and walked out, slightly wobbling. The kids yelled, "They're the living dead!" And ran like crazy back inside the hotel.

"Rude." Josh muttered as he walked out, dusting his uniform. He helped pull Matt out, who had hit his leg as the landed rather violently. The rest walked out, groaning.

"What are we going to tell Cordatorta?" Ray groaned. The elevator door opened to show Mr. Nebula, his jaw dropping at the ship.

"Mr. Nebula!" Devin exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Review please! No reviews made me sad :(**

**-Kat**


End file.
